More Than Whiskey In Mind
by Trapper Creek Kaniac
Summary: Eliot is enjoying some down time and meets up with an old friend. Smutty...  Eliot/OC.


**Title:** More Than Whiskey In Mind  
><strong>Author: <strong>Trapper Creek Kaniac  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Leverage  
><strong>Category: <strong>Romance  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Eliot/OC  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Eliot is enjoying some down time and meets up with an old friend. Smutty...  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> _I think that's illegal in 10 states_; written for the Leverage Fan Media's Fall Festival of Fiction "Tie Me Up, Tie Me Down" challenge

__**Disclaimer:** I do not own Leverage, all recognizable characters belong to the show's creators John Rogers and Chris Downey; I am just having some fun with them.

**Author's Note: **Had a quite a bit of fun writing this. First Leverage lemon, enjoy!

* * *

><p>On a typical Friday night the Blue Wolf bar on the edge of town was alive with the sound of a rowdy crowd and live country music. Tonight was no different as the sign outside announced that Tabitha Wyler would be performing. The night air held some warmth as the harvest moon hung peacefully in the sky.<p>

A loud cheer rose from the crowd as a sultry female voice blended with the familiar twanging melody of the dobro acoustic guitar she held in her hands. Eliot watched from the shadows with a hint of a smile gracing his features.

There was no denying that Tabitha was beautiful. Her wavy brown hair was loose, cascading down her back; her bright, blue eyes closed for a moment. Eliot happened to know for a fact that her eyes had tiny gold flecks that appeared when she was very excited or when she was turned on. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the maroon-black plaid cold shoulder top, wide, black leather belt that accentuated her curves, tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs; and if he knew her at all, packer-like leather boots.

The set ended nearly a half hour later and Eliot turned back to his drink on the bar, smirking. He wouldn't have to wait long.

Tabitha pushed her way through the crowd towards the bar, pausing to pose for a photo with a fan. She was almost to the bar when a familiar figure caught her eye. Sitting on one of the bar's stools with his back to her was a long-haired man clad in a familiar leather jacket, jeans and work boots. She smiled and continued to the bar.

Eliot could feel someone sidling up to the bar next to him and he didn't need to turn his head to know who it was.

"I'll take a Jack – neat – and one for my friend," Tabitha nodded in Eliot's direction. The hitter continued his aloof facade as the bartender poured both drinks.

The bartender moved away to serve the next patron and Tabitha took a sip of her drink before turning to Eliot.

"Hello, stranger."

Eliot turned to face Tabitha with his trademark half smirk half smile, and his leg jiggling slightly against the bar stool. "Do you always make a habit of buying drinks for random guys you meet at a bar?"

Tabitha laughed. "Only when I know them."

Eliot winked at her. "Thanks for the the drink, ma'am." He grabbed the shot and tipped his head back, revealing a small silver hoop in his ear that glinted as it caught the light, and downed the whiskey in a single swallow.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Eliot asked, referring to the small band she usually traveled with.

"Trey's wife is about to have a baby, and Eric and Steve both caught a really nasty cold, so it's just me for a few days."

They spent the next several minutes enjoying their drinks while making small talk and catching up.

"God, I forgot how much fun that was!" Tabitha laughed at the memory of a prank that she and Eliot had played on her band mate Steve.

"C'mon," Eliot spoke in that quiet, sexy way of his. "How 'bout I buy you a late dinner?"

"Buy? What, I'm not good enough for one of your culinary delights?" Tabitha raised her eyebrows and Eliot smiled.

"Alright, alright."

"Oh, come on," she slapped his arm playfully, "you know you love to cook."

Eliot waited while Tabitha talked to the bar's manager and packed up her guitar. They slipped out, his hand rested easily in the small of her back as they walked across the parking lot to where his Challenger sat. As per his southern upbringing he held open the passenger door for her. Tabitha leaned in and placed the guitar case in the backseat, and then slid into plush, leather-covered the front seat next to Eliot.

They fell into an easy conversation as Eliot drove to his apartment. It was short drive, only a few miles from the bar. And a reasonable distance from McRory's, but that wasn't important at the moment. In the parking lot Eliot cut the engine and climbed out as Tabitha grabbed her guitar.

"Eliot, I can carry my own guitar." She chided when he offered to carry it.

He shrugged and she followed him up the flight of stairs that lead to his second floor apartment. Around the corner and down at the end of the hall, Eliot stopped to unlock the door. Once again he held the door open for her.

"Looks different than I remember." Tabitha commented, glancing around.

The apartment was open and spacious, and very Eliot. The floors were hardwood and the room was modestly decorated with dark-colored furniture. It was simple and masculine, but somehow elegant. Warm light filled the apartment, making it feel welcoming and cozy. The kitchen was his masterpiece. It was equipped with state-of-the-art oven and stove top; a large black refrigerator that was always stocked with fresh produce and ingredients; granite counter top and plenty of counter space to work with; thick wood cutting boards and a large knife block to hold his collection of knives

"I did some renovating." Eliot answered, pulling off his jacket and hanging it on the rack by the door. "Make yourself at home." He called as he tossed his keys on the dining table.

Tabitha laid the guitar case on the couch as Eliot busied himself in the kitchen.

"Hey, you want a beer?" He called as she sat down and began to remove her shoes.

"Yeah, sure, you got anything good?"

She joined him in the kitchen area and he handed her a cold bottle. She clinked it with his and took a long swallow.

Eliot got to work chopping the necessary ingredients for a light stir fry, his hair tied back with a bandana, while Tabitha watched, nursing her beer. The meal was soon done and they sat down to eat. The conversation was light and flirtatious as they ate; the calm before the storm.

Afterward Eliot drained the last of his beer and stood up to clear away the dishes. Tabitha offered to help but he refused, saying he would wash them later. He padded into the kitchen carrying both plates and she half smiled, enjoying the view of his backside.

Tabitha swallowed the last of her beer and pushed away from the table to bring their empty bottles to the kitchen. She set them in the recyling bin and then turned to face Eliot, who had his back to her.

"Hey, Eliot?"

Eliot turned and she pounced on him, jumping into his arms and catching the hitter slightly off guard. He caught her with one arm, stumbling back a step and using his hand on the counter to steady himself as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I've missed you." Tabitha grinned before leaning in kiss him.

"Me too," Eliot responded, carrying her toward the kitchen island. He set her down on the smooth granite surface and moved between her legs to cup her face in his hands, leaning in to capture her lips in his own.

Tabitha knotted her fingers in his incredibly soft hair as his hands slid over her ribs to grip her hips. Eliot took her bottom lip between his teeth in a wolf kiss, biting it gently then soothing it with his tongue. Tabitha responded instantly, moaning and trying to grind her hips against his. She inadvertently tugged on his hair and a playful growl escaped the hitter's lips, vibrating against her skin.

Tabitha opened her mouth as their kisses became more urgent and Eliot proceeded to show her how French kissing was really done. Slow and sensual, passionate and demanding at the same time. They moved in unison, the flame of desire building as each second passed. Eliot ran his hands over her denim-clad thighs as they continued to make out. She tugged the bandana out of his hair and cast it aside.

Several minutes later they eventually came up for air. The warm light made Tabitha look even more beautiful; it softened her features and made her glow. Smiling to himself, Eliot basked in the warmth of her gaze. Her arms around his neck, a devilish grin swept over her face. God, he loved that smile. On impulse he pressed a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

Tabitha leaned forward and whispered in his ear, her voice like cool silk as she uttered a single word: "Table?" Eliot swallowed thickly and felt himself harden, his jeans becoming increasingly uncomfortable as several memories of their previous escapades flashed through his mind. His eyes darkened, taking on a feral look.

"Not this time." Eliot scooped her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

The bedroom was simple like the rest rest of his apartment, and decorated with neutral colors. The room was dominated by a large bed covered in a navy blue duvet and several large, fluffy pillows resting against the black walnut headboard. An acoustic guitar rested on its stand in the corner, next to the nightstand.

Eliot laid Tabitha down on the bed and straddled her, using both hands to brace himself. She craned her neck to meet his kiss, once again burying her hands in his mane. He broke away from her lips and began trailing kisses along her jaw down her neck, all the while slowly, tortuously, grinding his hips against hers. Tabitha moaned at the wonderful sensation the friction was creating. Her hands left his hair to grip his shoulders.

She wanted – needed – to run her hands over his bare skin, and soon. As if reading her thoughts, Eliot reluctantly pulled away to remove his shirt.

"No." Tabitha murmured, sitting up. To her foreplay was just as important as the actual sex. Stimulating and exciting each sense was part of what made amazing sex.

She kept his mouth occupied, her fingers expertly making quick work of the pearl snaps. Eliot smiled against her lips, watching her work. The snaps undone, he shrugged off the shirt and and cast it aside. Next was the white tank, which she was already working on. She had pushed up the hem and was kissing her way across his stomach. Sighing with pleasure, he tipped his head back and ran a hand through his hair before pulling the undershirt over his head and discarding it. She trailed her fingers across the expanse of lightly tanned skin and well-toned muscles of his chest.

Locking lips again, Eliot made quick work of the belt and began undoing the top's buttons, breaking apart only to help her out of the top. A light purple lace bra restrained her perfect B-nearly-C cup breasts, and contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. He wondered for a split second if she wore matching underwear.

His hands found the buckle of his belt only to have Tabitha bat them away. He fisted her hair as she tortuously brushed her lips over his sensitive skin while releasing the belt and sliding the denim over his hips. He shifted his weight so she could slip the jeans off.

In a flash Tabitha's own jeans were off and joining Eliot's in the growing pile of discarded clothing. She _was_ wearing matching panties. Eliot shifted his position until his back was against the headboard and pulled her into his lap. His hands traveled up her back, sending a shiver down her spine, and unclasped her bra with practiced ease. He cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing them before leaning down to take each hardened peak into his mouth.

"Eliot." His name escaped her lips in a breathless moan that he found insanely sexy as he flicked his tongue over her nipple, and sucked on it gently.

His hands trailed down her ribs to her hips, where he began playing with her underwear, and slipped a hand between her thighs.

"All this for me?" Eliot growled, his voice husky and seductive. The thin piece of fabric was completely soaked through.

"Always."

Still holding her in his lap, he kissed her swollen lips, then laid her on her back and pulled down the offending garment, which she promptly kicked away.

Eliot dipped his head to taste her. Tabitha gripped the sheets, her breath coming in harsh pants as he unmercifully teased her with his tongue. Licking and sucking, driving her absolutely wild.

She arched her hips towards him and he responded by slipping his tongue inside her. When he took her clit between his teeth she nearly screamed with pleasure.

"Ffuuucckkk." The expletive dripped from her lips in a tortured moan.

Eliot chuckled, his stubble tickling her sensitive skin.

She could feel herself getting closer, nearing the brink, about to fall off the edge when Eliot ruthlessly withdrew his touch.

Time to take matters into her own hands.

She sat up and pushed him back so he was lying on his back, and straddled him. He grinned up at her as she leaned down to kiss him, hard, and grind her hips against his still-clothed package. His hands gripped her hips and she could taste herself in his mouth. Her lips left his mouth and she worked her way over his jaw, neck, and down his chest and stomach before stopping just above where he desperately wanted her to touch him.

Tabitha hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxer briefs and quickly slipped them off and they landed on the floor with the other discarded clothing. She took his cock in her hands and Eliot moaned as she stroked and massaged his length. He tipped his head back, his eyes falling closed as he savored the feeling of all the tortuous things she was doing to him. She fondled him harder and he grunted, his hips bucking reflexively in her hands.

Without warning Eliot reared up, holding Tabitha in his arms, and pulled her into his lap so that she was straddling him. His mouth found hers briefly before he thrust into her, sheathing himself in her deliciously wet heat.

God, she had missed him. She moaned as she adjusted to him, enjoying the feel of him, his skin warm against hers. Tabitha arched her back and lightly tugged Eliot's hair, and he growled, bucking his hips to meet hers. He thrust a few more times, slowly, then he tossed her on her back before moving between her legs and plunging into her again.

Tabitha raked her nails up his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eliot increased his pace and she matched him. His mouth traveled from her breasts to her lips and back again, creating the maximum amount of pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, God... Eliot..." Tabitha whimpered and her rhythm began to falter slightly. That was her signal that she was getting close.

Eliot adjusted his angle and slammed into her deeper and harder. Tabitha gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as the she felt herself reaching her climax. Before she could cry out, Eliot leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate, searing kiss as the orgasm exploded and sent tidal waves of pleasure racing through her body. Her walls contracted and milked every glorious inch of his length, sending Eliot hurtling over his own precipice. He came with a sound somewhere between a growl and a roar, his hips still working as his orgasm claimed him.

They lay in silence as the seconds ticked by, panting, trying to catch their breath. Reluctant to break their physical contact, Eliot gingerly rolled to two of them over so that Tabitha was lying on his chest.

"You're beautiful." Eliot said softly, leaning in for a languid kiss that involved more lip than tongue.

Tabitha grinned down at him, running her teeth over her bottom lip, and brushed a damp lock of hair out of his face before tucking it behind his ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself..." She playfully returned the kiss.

Eliot shifted onto his side and slipped off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned a minute later Tabitha was sitting up, waiting for him.

"Sit." She said, patting the comforter as he reached the bed.

Eliot cocked his head in question but complied and sat, as she'd requested. Tabitha shifted and crawled around behind him. Eliot twisted, trying to look at her. "What are you-"

"Shhh."

Her hands settled on his shoulders and she leaned down to press a kiss onto the skin at the nape of his neck. Eliot's breath hitched and she began to slowly rub, and massage the muscles in his neck and shoulders, occasionally pausing to lay a kiss here and there. The hitter relaxed into her hands and moaned loudly; it felt so fucking good.

"You have amazing hands," Eliot commented as Tabitha's fingers found and began working a knot he'd meant to do something about, but hadn't had time between jobs.

"So I've been told." Tabitha replied and Eliot could hear the smile in her voice.

Her thumbs circled and kneaded it just the right way. He could feel the tension melting away, and let his eyes fall closed. Several long seconds passed before he realized with a jolt that the knot was gone and she had ceased her ministrations; that her hands had found their way into his lap and her bare breasts were pressed into his back.

Her hands stroked him firmly. "You up for another go-round?"

Eliot moved with such speed and agility that Tabitha didn't even have time to think before she ended up on her back, her eyes flying to meet the hitter's lusty gaze.

"Honey, I can keep you up all night."

"Is that a promise?"

Eliot smirked. "You'll just have to find out." He leaned down and began to tease her mouth with his while pressing down on her core.

* * *

><p>"That should be illegal in at least ten states," Tabitha panted breathlessly sometime later. They had done it two more times; on the last, Eliot had made thorough and slow, almost achingly gentle love to her.<p>

They lay with their legs were twined together, the sheets a tangled mess beneath them. Eliot reached a hand up to brush away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face and kissed her softly before smirking.

"That good, huh?" His voice was playful.

"Do you think I would have been screaming your name if it wasn't?" Tabitha replied and laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ _Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always very much appreciated! Considering writing a sequel for this but haven't decided yet..._


End file.
